


air in the palm of my hand

by orphan_account



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hair, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus secretly sort of hates wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	air in the palm of my hand

It's funny because before this whole dimensional transport nonsense, he was close to Master Spectra, lived and died for Master Spectra and even though he technically had no seniority in nobility over him, was still so happy to call him Master that it eventually came as naturally as breathing and sighing and braiding his hair before going to bed.

But for some reason, in their little warehouse near that wretched amusement park where no one would dare to intrude, he  _feels_  strange. It's raining so he's soaked down to his core and his thick hair is matted down but Gus _had_  to get some of that strange peach-flavored juice that came in even stranger-shaped boxes because he knows Master Spectra has a soft spot for those kinds of things. Pink things, sweet things, little sisterly things; things that will invariably kill you if you consume too much and can't hold back.

He is a man of strange whimsies and a dangerous sort of grace, but for some reason Gus doesn't think or feel that same sense of awe when he sees Master Spectra's coat is nowhere to be found, drying somewhere no doubt. It's just his undershirt, not even his bare skin or unmasked face; just black buckles and leather and damp hair, and Gus has to wonder why he was even standing out in the rain in the first place.

Besides being a man of strange whimsies and grace, he was an even more complex being when it came to appeasement. For some reason he was displeased with Gus leaving to bring him a gift, and before he could figure out what he did wrong, why he just couldn't please this man who, at this moment, seemed more like his equal and less like the savior he honestly, truly was, Master Spectra had his hands in his hair and was just  _holding_  the wet and heavy locks.

Gus breathes, doesn't flinch or squeeze the juice in his hands; just watches with bated curiosity as heat rises to his face and he wonders why his heart is palpitating.

"After everything we've been through," Master Spectra gives Gus' hair a squeeze, sort of like he wants to commit the strands to memory because the damp blue mass and everything attached to it would disappear as quickly as they had appeared in the first place. Gus doesn't quite get it, wonders why it even matters and if Master Spectra is being assaulted by the same constriction-of-the-heart he is feeling.

Gus secretly sort of hates wondering, mostly because he's never wondered before; just did as he was told and treasured the praise that almost always came afterward.

Spectra never finishes his statement. The moment is tense and strange and awkward, but somehow Gus manages to enjoy it and is sorry to interrupt. "I'd do anything," and then he drops the juice he traversed wind and rain to acquire.

It's fine, it's just juice and wet hair; his whole body is cold and it makes him painfully aware of how warm the tips of his ears are, but Master Spectra takes his mind off of that and how agitating rain is in the first place by releasing Gus' hair and taking hold of his cheeks instead. Their lips meet, slow and awkward but it solidifies whatever that unsureness weighing heavy in the back of his mind is, the idea that this man was something of an equal and one-hundred percent human.

He was wrong, terribly wrong because Spectra is more than human, more than salvation and more than soft fingertips and naturally orange hair. He's something strong and intense and intimidating, but sweet all the same and Gus is more than happy to brave rainstorms and even die for it.

 

 


End file.
